Kung Fu Panda 3: My TigressXPo guess
by JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld
Summary: What I believe (more like hope) will happen between Tigress and Po in the third movie. If you don't like the TiPo couple, you may not want to read this. If you do like them, then please read and review :D.


**Hey there, peoples! Thank you for clicking on my story. Before you start, though, read my note. This fanfic requires a bit of explaining...****  
**

**Okay, so obviously, in the third movie, Po somehow ends up going to the Panda village we were introduced to at the end of Kung Fu Panda 2, and we get to meet his father. It's been confirmed that there's going to be some supernatural evil villain he has to face, as well as some trouble 'a little closer to home.' I haven't guessed yet on the conflicts, but my fangirlish mind has created a way for Po and Tigress to get together regardless. So at the panda village (don't ask me how he gets there) Po is introduced to his family and his people, and he's obviously very excited about it all. There might be some trouble with his family, but I don't have a clue as to what that could be. Anyway, once the main conflict begins, and the villain is at full power, Po's dad gets captured (or something along those lines, idk) and Po, being himself, wants to go and save him. Tigress, as protective as she is, tries to stop him. And then this happens... **

"I won't let you do this, Po,"

Her voice, as smooth and mature as it always was, was coated now in a thick layer of fury. Hot and bright, it burned Po's ears and singed his very soul. But, deep down, he thought he could also hear some fear behind those words. Some pain. Some care.

"Tigress… please. I have to. He's my father."

He didn't know what else to say. He understood her worry, he really did, but doing nothing wasn't an option. He refused to even consider it. His real father, the man who created him with his own blood and DNA, was out there somewhere. Out there in the hands of the most evil being ever created. Surely, if Po didn't go out of his way to save him, he would be dead by morning. He may have already been dead, but he refused to let himself think that way. Not yet.

"Can't you see it's a trap?" she spit at him, venom in her voice, "They're just trying to lure you there, using him as bait. If you go there now, you'll die. And without the Dragon Warrior, so will the rest of China."

She paused for a moment, before adding softly, "So will I."

Her words were touching, but Po refused to acknowledge them. He couldn't let himself get sucked in or sidetracked. He needed to go. There was no other way.

"But if I don't come, they'll kill him for sure. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let him die. I only just met him… I can't lose him this quickly."

He was hoping that Tigress's own relationship with Shifu, and what he knew she was willing to do for that specific father figure in her life, would help her understand just how important it was for him to save his own dad. But no. Her face was as stoic as ever. He looked deep into her beautiful amber eyes, flecked with specks of gold, and saw only that signature determination and fury that she had always had. Her orange fur was shining with droplets of water, from the drizzle that had died down only moments before, but she was showing no signs of shivering. She just stood there, looking at him, her face as cold as stone.

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go on this suicide mission," she replied blankly, "Just… stay. Your father would want you to. The world can't risk losing someone like you, even for someone as great as him."

Her reason was solid, but Po still refused to budge. She may have been using logic for this debate, but Po was using his emotions. He didn't care what she said. He had to do this. He was going to do this.

"I'm saving him, Tigress," he said to her, trying to make his voice sound as tough and cold as hers did, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Her response was instantaneous… and though he hated to admit it, almost frightening. He didn't have time to even realize what was happening, not to mention defend himself. Within the confines of a second, Tigress had bounded forward, pushed Po against the bark of the nearest tree, and thrown her hands straight out on either side of his head, blocking him from escape. For a few moments, he just stood there, shocked. His ember green eyes flashed with confusion, and for a moment, when they met with Tigress's glowing orbs, he was sure he saw her anger dissipate and morph into another emotion that he did not quite understand. But as quickly as her fury had gone, it reappeared. Tigress snarled at him, her claws coming out and hooking themselves into the tree bark at either side of him, further destroying any chance he had at escape.

"You are NOT leaving!" she growled at him, her voice low and terrifying, "I won't let you. Not this time!"

Po was too shocked to say anything at all. From some ways away, he heard the anxious breathing of each member of the Furious Five. All of them stood there, witnessing the event. Even Shifu was present, quiet as a field mouse. Po knew they all agreed with Tigress, they all thought that his quest was nearing impossible, but he was sure they were just as appalled at her enforcing method as he was.

"Tigress, calm down," he heard Viper say from the side, her voice soft and desperate. Tigress ignored her. At the moment, she had eyes and ears only for Po. He shrank down beneath her glower.

"Please…" Po simpered, his eyes growing wider and wider as he plead with her, "I-I have to. I have to save him. Don't you see? With him, I finally belong somewhere, Tigress. If he dies… that will all change. I'll be alone again. I don't think I can handle that."

This statement, which Po had been hoping would help show her the meaning to his desperation, only seemed to further infuriate her. She let out a frustrated groan that sounded almost like a roar.

"Belong somewhere!" she screamed at him, her face getting dangerously close to his, "Po, you belong here! At the Jade Palace! I don't understand why you have to be this way! WHY CAN'T YOU BE SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE!"

It took all Po's strength not to cower beneath her. Instead, he held his back straight and tall, hiding the gulp in his throat.

"This is different!" he defended, "I know I belong at the Jade palace, it's my passion, but… this is my family. My culture. My people. Last year, I was sure they were all gone, but now that I have them back, I can't lose them again. I just can't. There's more to life than Kung Fu, Tigress, and I've found something that I can honestly say means more to me than anything else in the world. Can you say that?"

For the longest moment, Tigress went deathly quiet. Even her breathing seemed to stop. She refused to look him in the eye. Refused to even glance in his direction.

Finally, in a soft, defeated whisper that defied all the laws of her nature, she replied, "I can't let you do this. I'm sorry."

Slowly, she moved one of her hands, which was resting harshly against the tree bark, and brought it down onto his furry shoulder. Then she raised her head, looking him straight in the eye. It was in that moment, the exact second that their eyes met and their souls intertwined, that Po understood. The truth hit him. And it was deadlier and more shocking than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. Tigress, the great and mighty female warrior that he had admired his entire life, was in love with him. Suddenly, he knew how he would escape.

In a brave, daring, absolutely idiotic act, Po leaned forward and brought his lips to meet hers. He didn't need to look to know that Crane's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

The kiss the two shared was not soft and sweet and happy, as Po always imagined his first kiss would be, but almost completely the opposite. On one hand, he was shocked and scared and confused. On the other, Tigress was burning up in defeated anger. As a result, the kiss ended up being a mix of all these things. Surprise, fear, confusion, fury, hopelessness all rolled up in one. But it was beautiful all the same. God, was it beautiful.

Just as he had been secretly hoping, Tigress had been so shocked from his surprise kiss that she had forgotten all about trapping him. Her hands fell from the tree and dangled lifelessly at her sides, her heart beating rapidly but the fight all but gone out of her. Po couldn't help the wash of guilt that spread over him for taking advantage of her in this vulnerable situation, but still he did not stop. He had to do this. He had to go. For his father.

When Po finally pulled away, gasping for a breath, Tigress just stood there in complete and utter surprise. It almost seemed as if her entire body was frozen solid. Po took his chance to bolt. She did not attempt to chase him down. Once he was far enough away to be sure that he could get out of the situation safely, Po turned around, now running backwards and stumbling over ever little thing that crossed his path.

"Sorry, Tigress!" he yelled, putting his hand over his mouth for emphasis, "I just REALLY need to do this! Please don't kill me when I get back!" He chuckled nervously for a second, and then turned right back around, continuing on his jog. And all the while, Tigress just stood there. Unmoving, unfeeling, unspeaking. Just frozen. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Anything else she could have been able to deal with. Any punch or kick or bite he could have thrown at her. But this? He hit her where it hurt. Right on the soft, bruised part of her heart. She loved him, she knew that now, and she also hated it.

Since when had she become so weak? Since when had she turned from a warrior into a prissy little love-sick puppy? She was ashamed, guilty, disgusted in herself. But deep down, she was also happy. Because Po had kissed her, and it had been amazing. Better than amazing. It had been legendary.

Unable to deal with her conflicting emotions at the moment, Tigress pushed them all aside. All she left herself with was that original anger. Dark and haunting and dangerous. Anger, it seemed, was the only emotion that didn't scare her. The only one that didn't completely tear her apart. So if she had to be angry? So be it. She could deal with that. The only thing she couldn't deal with right now was Po. Slowly and surely, Tigress began to unhinge her rusty joints. Taking deep breathes, she walked to the nearest river bed.

She would need some SERIOUS meditation if she wanted to figure things out. She'd better get started now.

**So after that (in my mind there's also some serious bonding moments that happen before this event, but I'm just skipping right to the big one), Po goes to see the villain, some crazy awesome shit happens that the Furious Five end up taking part in, and inevitably he comes out a winner (It's a dreamworks film, we can all see this coming). At this point I imagine that Po expects Tigress to be extremely angry at him, but instead she finds a way to kiss him back despite her usually negative views on romance, and some more bonding between the two ensures. Then, the movie ends. I'm sure all you Po/Tigress fans would want them to 'get together' and become boyfriend and girlfriend at the end, but I'd rather them drag it on so that we have plenty to look forward too. Kissing in the third movie would definitely be enough to tide me over XD. Btw, I know that Tigress isn't too much in character in my version, but I'm hoping that Dreamworks will be able to find a way to have Po/Tigress without changing her (because let's face it, she's awesome the way she is).**

**Please please PLEASE, no flames. If you don't like Po/Tigress, that's ok. But don't try and start fights. I don't want to cause a war. I just want to share my ideas. Thanks**


End file.
